Sensing yaw rate is important to land-based vehicles, and specifically, to road-going vehicles. Vehicle systems, such as collision avoidance systems, collision mitigation systems and stability control systems, may require accurate values of yaw rate to correctly determine the projected path of vehicle travel. Yaw rate sensors are susceptible to error, and if the measured yaw rate has significant error, then these kinds of vehicle systems may perform poorly or even fail.